


Ты всегда можешь устроиться на моей кровати

by fandom_cheggsy_2016, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты. Я. Сухая постель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты всегда можешь устроиться на моей кровати

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p209846514.htm?oam#more2) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Бета:** [**veliri**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri), [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun)
> 
>  **Примечание:** нецензурная лексика, период обучения в Кингсмэн

✖ ✖ ✖

— Мы ничего не сможем тут сделать, Эггзи, — Рокси устало вздохнула. — Выжать как следует никак не получится. Придётся спать на мокром. Завтра попросишь ещё один комплект белья, а матрас утром вытащим, чтобы просох как следует.

— Какая жалость, — раскатисто протянул Чарли, который не ложился спать и наблюдал за Эггзи и Рокси с явным удовольствием. — И что ты скажешь Мерлину? Что обмочил кроватку от страха?

Эггзи ничего ему не ответил, только погладил продрогшего Джей Би — пса было жалко гораздо больше, чем себя.

— Не старайся, Рокс, — он улыбнулся ей. — Иди спать, хорошо? Завтра трудный день. И спасибо за помощь.

— Если бы это была помощь, — Рокси дёрнула плечом, но спорить не стала и ушла на свою кровать. А вот Чарли явно не собирался просто так покидать «поле боя».

— Можешь вообще не спать, — предложил он довольным тоном. — Чем быстрее тебя выпнут, тем быстрее нам всем станет легче.

— Ты считаешь меня настолько опасным противником, что хочешь избавиться от меня при помощи подлых приёмов? — Эггзи поднял брови. — Не думал, что ты столь высокого мнения обо мне.

— Заткнись, — ласково произнёс Чарли. — Только и можешь, что бросать ехидные фразы. Ни за что не поверю, будто маленькая Рокси удержала тебя от драки.

— Я скажу Рокси, что ты очень хочешь встать с ней в пару на ринге. Будешь сильно удивлён.

— Что ты говоришь. И чего же ты не ложишься? Ты, наверное, привык спать где-нибудь на улицах под дождём.

— Стереотипы, — Эггзи дунул на затылок Джей Би, чтобы тот немного успокоился. — Может, я тут наивно жду, пока это всё высохнет.

Чарли закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди.

— Раз уж ты такой неженка, Эгги, — он сделал многозначительное движение бровями, — ты всегда можешь устроиться на моей постели.

Охуевшая скотина без чувства меры. Но Эггзи тоже умеет быстро думать. Он не знал, какой реакции ожидал Чарли, но вряд ли ухмылки и короткого:

— О’кей.

Эггзи невозмутимо подхватил Джей Би, поскуливающего и отряхивающегося, и устроился на кровати Чарли. Мокрая пижамная куртка прилипала к телу, но за исключением этого никаких неприятных последствий не обнаружилось. Кровать ничем не отличалась от его кровати, только тут даже подушка провоняла Чарли, боже, откуда Эггзи знает его запах.

— Ты охуел? — изумлённо спросил Чарли. Эггзи даже намеренно удержал усмешку, чтобы посмотреть, что он будет делать. Но, очевидно, Чарли уже очнулся и снова ухмыльнулся, слишком самодовольно для человека, кровать которого только что нагло заняли. — Или ты таким незамысловатым образом предлагаешь мне себя?

О, если бы Эггзи предлагал себя Чарли, он бы сделал это другим способом. Эггзи знает много разных. 

— Таким незамысловатым образом я предлагаю тебе сон, — спокойно сказал он. — Можешь ложиться со мной или нет, меня, честно говоря, не ебёт.

Все проснувшиеся от крика Эггзи уже были в постелях, даже Рокси свернулась в своей уютным калачиком, игнорируя их обоих, а Чарли всё продолжал смотреть на Эггзи, будто надеялся, что это шутка. А потом неожиданно быстро кивнул, копируя голосом Эггзи:

— О’кей, — и невозмутимо улёгся рядом с ним, — только не обижайся, если я скину тебя с кровати ночью.

— Кто ещё кого тут скинет, — фыркнул Эггзи, поворачиваясь набок и хотя бы пытаясь сделать вид, что им хватит места.

Джей Би устроился у изножья кровати, и Чарли скривился и даже тронул его ногой, но не пнул. И хорошо, а то Эггзи тоже пнул бы Чарли, правда, по яйцам.

— Убери мопса.

— Нет уж, — Эггзи сунул руку под подушку, — если тебе что-то не нравится — моя кровать всегда к твоим услугам, — и снова заворочался. — Почему ты такой блядски длинный?

Чарли едва слышно хохотнул.

— И что я должен на это ответить?

Эггзи поджал губы и проигнорировал вопрос, вместо этого внезапно спросив:

— Какого хуя ты меня вообще облил?

Чарли уткнулся носом в подушку и закрыл глаза. Как минимум тот глаз, который было видно Эггзи.

— Хотел посмотреть на твою реакцию, — пробурчал он.

— Или привлечь внимание, — сказал Эггзи, разрешив себе пустить в голос немного самодовольства.

А теперь Чарли отмолчался. Повернулся на спину и уставился на потолок, упорно не смотря на Эггзи. Тот чуть не поперхнулся.

— Да ладно. Блядь. Серьёзно?

Кстати, не стоило рассматривать это как победу. Чарли контролировал себя и наверняка отреагировал так специально… но нахуя? 

— Этот способ ничуть не хуже других, — Чарли повернул голову и выдохнул это прямо в лицо Эггзи. У него что, даже зубная паста с анисом? Вот блядь.

— Чарли, ты дебил, — устало сказал Эггзи. Он собирался добавить что-то ещё, сам пока не слишком понимая, что именно, но тут их прервал Дигби:

— Вы заткнётесь или нет? — сонно спросил он и намеренно зашуршал одеялом, натягивая его на голову.

Они замолчали, не отводя друг от друга взгляды. Чарли не отстранялся от Эггзи, несмотря на его мокрую футболку, и спокойно давал ему всё необходимое — ну, и возможное в такой ситуации — пространство. Он действительно был невъебенно длинным, а ещё тёплым и вкусно пахнущим. Какой кошмар.

Эггзи предпочёл не задумываться об этом — только пожелал себе «никакого утреннего стояка» и быстро заснул.

Дыхание Чарли, ровное и размеренное, преследовало его всю ночь.


End file.
